With Separation Comes Temptation
by Deactivated2014Heartbreak
Summary: Logan and Kendall are starting a new chapter in their marriage but what happens when that new chapter takes a turn for the worst when Logan finds out his love enlisted in the army? And that he is leaving in two days? Cargan/Kames. Co-authored with AdmCpj.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kendall**_

"I love you Logie"

I said, kissing my husband of two years on our new bed, in our new apartment I might add. I couldn't believe we were finally on our own and had our own house. I couldn't wait for our future together as adults and to celebrate this new life together….we decided to workout our new bed first.  
>"I-I love you too K-Kend-Oh!"<br>Logan moaned out when I kissed his neck, sucking on it teasingly. I went to pull his shirt off when I heard a knocking and a yell  
>"Kendall! Logan!"<br>Me and Logan both groaned and I got off him, slightly reluctant. Once we both got ourselves descent. I yelled back  
>"Hang on!"<p>

I got off the bed and ran towards the door.

"Who is it?"

I yelled.

"It's Camille!"

I opened the door and let her in

"So, what's up?"  
>"<p>

Just wanted to check out your new place!"

The conversation lasted about 10 minutes, and then Camille had to go.

"So… Want to continue?"

I said as I looked at my husband with eyes filled with desire.

"Yes, please!"

We ran back towards the room, going so fast we almost tripped over each other. I placed as line of passionate kiss across his neck and jaw-line.

"Oh, ohhh. K- Kendall. Kendall!"

The intense make-out session lasted for only about 10 minutes until Logan's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah. Okay. I'll be there."

He hung up the phone with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry baby, got to go back to work. I love you, see you later."  
>And with that,Logan ran out the door.<p>

I groaned and I got up off the bed, now that there wasn't any use to be on it now. I needed to do something anyway….I had to go finish my training.

_~4 Months ago~_  
><em>"So you want to join the army, boy?"<em>  
><em>The army officer looked me straight in the eye with an unreadable look on his face. I nodded and I said, looking down at the papers that could change my future for the rest of my life.<em>  
><em>"Yes I do Sir, very much so"<em>  
><em>The man nodded and he handed me the papers and went to talk to the next boy that came in but not before saying.<em>  
><em>"Welcome to army training, boy"<em>

_Today was my last day of training and I couldn't wait to be done with it but there is only one problem…Logan doesn't know I signed up for the army._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Hours Later<strong>…._

I came home after army training, and I was exhausted, to put it lightly. I'm just happy it's over! I opened the door and I was surprised to see Logan there, working on his laptop.

"Hey Kendall! Where'd you go?"

"I was um… at the grocery store!"

"For 6 hours?"

Was I really gone that long? What am I going to tell Logan?

"Uh… well then I went to visit my mom."

"Kendall, your mom lives on the other side of the country."

"Did I say mom? I meant friend! I went to go see my friend."

"Ok. What do you want for dinner?"

"Let's go out to eat! I'm starving."

Logan nodded, with a look that said _"I have a feeling you're lying"_, and he got up, walking into our bedroom. I knew I needed to tell Logan sometime but I just couldn't do it now, not when we just got our new house, And Logan just started going to college and his new job as a assistant nurse, which he said will help with college and his doctor dream. I couldn't do that to him, he is just so happy and I didn't want to ruin it, not till I have to at least. I leaned against the wall waiting, suddenly getting really sleepy. I tried to keep my eyes open but soon it became nearly impossible to do so. And before I knew it, I slid down the wall and I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan<strong>_

I woke up the next morning and I got out of bed. I then walked down the hall, only to find Kendall asleep on the floor. He was acting very peculiar last night. I wonder what was wrong.

Well, I might as well let him sleep. He looks tired.

I made my morning coffee and had breakfast. I went to the lobby of the apartment to go check the mail.  
>Not surprisingly, nothing interesting in the mail. Just a couple bills, a magazine, and a letter from the US Army addressed to Kendall. Hm… What would the US Army want with Kendall? Probably just a letter they send to everyone, asking them to join. Spam mail, I guess.<p>

I decided to just throw it away, since it was pointless. Once I was back in the apartment, I walked over to the trash.  
>On second thought, maybe I should just open it. Chances are that it is useless anyway. Kendall won't mind, will he? No, no it'll be fine. I tore open the letter and started reading.<p>

_Kendall Knight,_  
><em>Congratulations on your completion of training for the US Army! Your country thanks you for your dedication and commitment to protecting our freedoms. On a sadder note, theUS troops inBaghdad,Iraq are quickly depleting, and extra troops are being requested. It is because of this, that you are being sent toBaghdad,Iraq to fight for your country. We, at the offices of the United States Armed Forces, understand that this will be difficult, especially since it is so sudden and unexpected. Nonetheless, your help is needed inIraq. You are to report to the Army offices immediately to receive more information.<em>

I dropped the letter as if it was on fire. I felt like I couldn't breathe, which I didn't think I could at the moment. And even when I thought I might be able to breathe again, I heard Kendall's voice from the kitchen and again I couldn't breathe.

"Hey babe, do we still have pancake mix?"

I couldn't find the words to say anything, it was like I was put on mute. I felt tears start to run down my face, and I then, finally, felt like I could breathe, but it came out in gasps.

"Babe? You there?"

I heard Kendall call out louder, but this time it was closer….he was coming in the living room where I was. Shit.

I didn't even care about hiding my tears, or what he would think. I didn't care about anything right now….Kendall didn't even tell me he was going into the army. Or that he was training….He lied to me. About everything. And because of that I felt the way I did right now, betrayed and hurt beyond words.

I closed my eyes tightly when I heard footsteps make there way over to me, and I felt arms wrap around me. I then heard Kendall's voice

"What's wrong Logie? Why are you crying?"

I snapped at that.

I pushed him away and I whipped around to face him with tears running down my face at a fast pace. I picked up the letter off the ground and I slammed it in his chest as I yelled at him

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you enlisted in the army without telling me! I thought we were married! That we told each other EVERYTHING!"

Kendall's eyes widen, and his skin lose all color. He knew what I was talking about, which hurt even more, and he tried to say

"Logan, I meant to tell y-"

"But you didn't! You didn't tell me! And when I do find out it is not from YOU, it is from a damn letter telling me that you are leaving to Iraq!"

Kendall tried to wrap his arms around me, but I stepped back from where I was standing, wrapping my arms around myself to make it known I didn't want to be touched. Not right now, not when I feel this way towards him right now.

"Please Logie…..I have a reason, I do! I didn't want to ruin your happiness, not till I had to. I didn't think I would have to leave for another few more mouths, not two days! Please believe me when I say that…please"

I tilted my head to look at him, and I saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. He was telling me the truth.

I sighed, stepping closer to Kendall and I said

"I'm still hurt, but I guess I understand…."

I felt Kendall wrap his arms around me and he pulled closer to him. I sighed, my tense form finally relaxing against him, he always been able to do this to me.

"We will get through this sweetheart, I promise. It will go by faster then you think"

Kendall whispered in my ear comforting, and even though it did help….I couldn't help my fears from getting the best of me. I really didn't want to lose Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Days Later<em>**

Well, today's the day. Today's the day the love of my life gets thrown into a life-threatening situation. The day he leaves me for months and months, to risk his life, fighting for our country. And worst of all, Today's the day he goes to war.

I woke up today to find that Kendall had already packed his suitcases and was getting dressed. His flight was scheduled for 9:00 this morning. The clock read 6:45 am.

"Babe, we should be at the airport for 7:30. It is an international flight, after all, and I can't miss it."

Kendall shouted from the kitchen.

Great, 45 minutes left. This was killing me. I can't believe he is actually leaving for... who knows how long? We finished packing up and getting ready, and just like that we were off to the airport. It was all like a blur.

We checked everything and went through security. Here we were. At an airport, with only about a half hour until my husband, my everything leaves forIraq.

Time ticked by in slow motion now. Waiting, just waiting. I had to savor every second of it, though. I didn't know when I would ever get the chance to be withKendallagain. Then I noticed that tears were forming in my eyes. I must've looked like such a fool, crying in an airport. But honestly can you blame me?

"Oh Logie, please don't cry. I will be fine, I promised you didn't I? And when have I ever broken a promise?"

Kendall cooed in my ear, pulling me close to him. I sobbed in his chest, holding onto his jacket tightly. I wasn't ready to let him go. Not when I didn't know if he was going to be okay.

"Flight to Afghanistan, Iraq. Bus is now boarding"

I heard over the loud speaker a few minutes later and I knew it was time to say goodbye. Even though that was the last thing I wanted to do right now….I just wanted this to be a dream and I would wake up back in our apartment.

But I knew this wasn't a dream, this was really happening.

"I love you Logan Knight, forever and always"

Kendall whispered sweetly and he pulled back, cupping my face in his hands. My face was tear stained, and I could feel more tears start to fall down my face, but that didn't stop me from pressing our lips together and giving Kendall the most passion filled kiss I could muster up.

I poured everything I had into that one kiss, and I knew Kendall was too. I could taste our tears mingle together and I held on tighter toKendall's shirt, wishing I never had to let go.

But sadly, wishing gets no one anywhere and Kendall pulled away but he kept his hands on my face. I could see tears running down his face, and I knew mine wasn't much better.

"Goodbye Logie, I will write you any chance I get"

Kendall said as he took his hands off my face and grabbing his bag off the ground. I grabbed a hold of his free hand and I said through tears

"I love you too Kendall, forever. I will hold you on that"

Kendallsmiled a little at that, and I couldn't help but smile back, even though it wasn't much of a smile to me.

He then let go of my hand, walking out the airport doors to the bus that would take him away from me. For a while….or even forever. I shuddered at that thought but I kept my eyes onKendallas he walked up to the bus.

My vision got blurry and I knew I was crying worse then I was before. But even then I continue to watch Kendall get on the bus and then watch the bus drive away.

"Away with my heart…."

I thought as I continued to stand there looking out the glass window of the airport, numbly.

I didn't think I moved for another twenty minutes, even though it felt like hours. But when I did move, I walked slowly. As if Kendall might come back….But I knew he wouldn't, not right now at least.

"Hey! Hey, sir! You forgot something! Wait!"

I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around to see a boy with dark black hair, brown eyes and naturally tan skin running towards me, with what looked like my wallet. It must have been in my pocket and when Kendall pulled me close to him it must have fell out.

"Sir! Sir! Your wallet!"

The man yelled as he ran towards me.

"Oh, thanks!"

I said shyly. Wow, he was cute! I mean, look at him!

"I'm Carlos!"

he said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm Logan."

"Wait, have you been crying? Your face is all red, and your eyes are puffy. Are you ok?"

he said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'm sure you won't want to hear."

I said.

"Of course I do! Come on, let's go get something to eat! I'm starving and I really want to know what's wrong"

Carlos said.

I wasn't sure

"Uh, okay!"

I said happily.

We went to the nearest little airport restaurant, and sat down.

"So…What happened?"

Carlos said

"Well, today my husband Kendall left for Iraq. He's in the army."

"Oh, you're married?"

he said. He looked disappointed after that.

"Yeah. The worst part is, he didn't even tell me that he signed up for the army. The only reason I found out is because I saw a letter in the mail that the army sent, telling him that he was leaving forIraq. And that wasn't even that long ago!"

I said. I didn't like reliving these memories, but it was good to have someone to talk to. Carlos seemed really nice!

"Oh, that's terrible! I feel so bad for you. Are you still mad about him not telling you?"

Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, that's a huge violation of trust! If you're married to someone, you should tell them everything, never mind something as huge as this! On the other hand, I do love him, and I hate being mad at him, especially since he's at war now."

I said.

"Oh. That's still very sad. I hope he'll be ok though."

He said.

"Me too. So, what are you doing at the airport today?"

I said, happy to change the subject.

"Well, I had to drop off my sister. She's going toBoston for business. Her plane had just left, when I saw a wallet on a chair in the other gate. I picked it up and saw your picture on the driver's license. Then I saw you walking away, and I ran to go give it to you. And, here we are now!"

I went to say something, when my work beeper went off in my pocket. I knew I needed to go, right then. But I felt guilty for leaving Carlos here when I said I would stay and eat with him.

"I'm so sorry, I really need to get to work, I am really sorry"

I said apologetically as I stood up from my seat. But even though there was disappointment in Carlos's eyes, he smiled and he said

"It's fine, I know how work is. Maybe we could meet up later, as friends I mean. Because you know…are married"

I nodded, fishing out a piece of paper out of my jacket pocket and then I grabbed a pen out of my other pocket to write my number down.

Once I wrote it down, I handed it to Carlos as I said

"Call me any time, I would love to have a coffee or something with you"

Carlos smiled a bright grin and I couldn't help but feel my glum feeling go away and I smiled back.

I didn't understand how but at the moment I didn't care to question it. He was just being friendly, nothing flirty and inappropriate for a married man as myself. Sure I thought he was cute…But I loved Kendall. My husband. And I would never ruin our marriage…even though it still hurt he didn't tell me anything about him going into the army.

"See you then"

I said as I turned around, making my way out of the airport. Once I got to my car and I got in. I took a deep breath and I went to turn the car on when something caught my eyes on the dash of the car….mine and Kendall's wedding picture. The one where we took our first kiss as Husbands.

**_"I do"_**

**_Kendall said, slipping the ring on my finger with tears running down his face. I lifted my free hand up to his face and gently wiped the tears away with my thumb. I knew my face wasn't much better. I could barely see through my tears. I couldn't believe this was happening…something I have waited years for._**

**_"I now pronounce you Mr. Kendall and Logan Knight, you may now kiss your husband"_**

**_The judge said and Kendall leaned down, stopping just inches from my lips and he said happily with his signature grin_**

**_"Is this all you ever wished for?"_**

I sobbed as I grabbed the picture, clutching the picture near my chest. My temporary happiness gone and the pain was making its way back into my heart.

_I didn't want to lose Kendall…I couldn't._

_But what are the odds of him coming home?_

_What are the odds he will be okay?_

_…..The odds of him being the same Kendall I love._

_"Why did this have to happen?"_

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kendall_**

_It's been two days since I got here, and I miss you terribly. Are you doing well? I hope you are. Please don't do anything that will hurt you, I know it is hard but Logie, you are strong. That's part of what made me fall so deeply in love with you. That and your rear. Just kidding about that but seriously, take up a hobby, find some new friends to hang out with, take more hours at work. No don't do that, I wouldn't want you overworking yourself...Just please, don't do anything rash._

_Love yours truly, Your Husband Kendall._

I finished writing the letter, setting it down on the desk next to my bed, well next to mine and five other guys' beds.

I had training in the morning, and I had to get a good night's rest….But when I got up and tried pull my blankets down to do so, I heard someone walk in and whistle at my rear end.

I jumped back, my blankets falling to the ground, and I whipped around to see a toned brunette with hazel eyes staring at me, with a smirk playing on his lips as he said,

"And who might you be, a newbie perhaps?"

I didn't know who this guy was or who the hell he thought he was, but I was no blushing fool to be made fun of. I had a husband for damn sake!

"I'm Kendall Knight, and yes, I'm new." I stated my business, collecting myself together. I was not going to act like a schoolgirl….Even if he was kinda hot looking.

"Kendall Knight, Hmmm…Well, I'm James Diamond, the general's son." He purred out, smirking at me with pride all laced in his voice.

But with what he just said, if I wanted to stay on the general's good side, I would have to put up with this flirting, tempted, cocky asshole.

This was going to be the challenge of my life…I hope I could withstand it.

For mine and Logie's marriage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Logan<em>**

I woke up the next morning and groggily began the day. After a shower and a cup of coffee, I headed out, picking up the mail on my way out. I looked at the letters- bill, bill, advertisement, letter fromKendall, magazine, catalog… Wait, a letter from Kendall?

I've missed him so much, and this what just what I needed to cheer up! I read the letter slowly, appreciating the thought he put into it. He's so sweet, god, I wish he'd come home soon… and unharmed. He did mention that I should take up a hobby. Maybe that's not such a bad idea.

I spent the drive to work thinking up hobbies and things to do. Photography? No, I'd break the camera. Basketball? Who's kidding who, I can't do sports to save my life. Painting? I'm no good at art either. Wow, this was going to be harder than I thought.

Maybe….I could do charity work? I could be good at that, I mean, I couldn't hurt myself or hurt anyone…So it could be a good fit.

"Yeah, I'll go with that." I stated out loud to myself, and with that, I started my day on a happier note.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight nurse Knight, sees you tomorrow." One of the other nurses told me on my way out of the hospital, it has been a long day and I was exhausted. I had patients coming in and out by the dozens. I barely had time to breathe. Let alone think about what charity work I would do.<p>

"Goodnight." I called back, biting back a yawn. I couldn't wait to get home and fall asleep in my nice comfy bed….

The bed I was going to be alone in. Without Kendall.

For a long time….

I sighed at that, and I suddenly felt…Lonely. I was alone and I had no one to snuggle up to and cuddle with when the nights were cold. I didn't have my husband….

"This is going to be horrible…I hope I can do this." I thought to myself as I made my way to my car. I didn't want to break my promise to Kendall, but I didn't know how to handle this.

But at that moment, my phone started to ring…And when I looked at the number, It was listed as unknown. Huh…I wonder who it was, I prayed it wasn't someone telling me Kendall was died, anything but that.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered out, trying to calm my now, fried nerves.

"Logan? This is Carlos!" Carlos said, in a cheerful voice. I was so glad it was him, it made me relax instantly.

"Oh, hi Carlos! How have you been?" I asked in a happy tone.

"I've been great! I was wondering how you were doing, you know, since Kendall has been gone and I know it might be hard to get used to. I was thinking, maybe, we could go for lunch or something soon? I would like to catch up and see how you are. " Carlos replied.

I thought it over for a minute. I was so relieved that Carlos called, I have been feeling a little lonely lately. He's so funny, and nice, and cute, and hot. I should definitely see him again. Wait, what? Cute? Hot? No, no, no, no, I am faithful to Kendall even though he is away. Well, If I just have lunch with him, that's not cheating is it? No, its not.

"I'd love to catch up! When are you free? Lunch tomorrow sound okay?" I said.

"Perfect! I can't wait! Well, I got to go, see you tomorrow Logan!" Carlos said, as he hung up. A huge grin spread across my face as I thought of seeing Carlos again.

It was going to great, and like Kendall said….I needed some new friends. This could be a great way to cheer up!

Holding onto that thought, I got in my car and drove home. I think I found a new friend….I just hoped I didn't get too close. I was in love with Kendall after all. And I was married.

"It's just two friends…" I mumbled out loud….I just wondered if I was trying to make myself believe that.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Kendall<em>**

"That's it for today men. Everyone rest up, be back the same time tomorrow and that's an order." The general yelled out at us, us soldiers. He was a kinda scary guy, but I expected as much. I mean, this isn't the army for nothing. You kill to protect, or you die to protect. You can't come out without doing either. Or at least seeing it.

So he has to be hard on us, one mistake could get us killed. And that was a scary thought all on it's own.

"Yes, Sir!" We all called out around the same time.

And with that, we were able to leave. Well, I was going to, till Mr. Cocky-Ass came over to where I was. More like strutting over to where I was.

His hips moving in a sultry movement, and that slutty smirk he had on his face wasn't helping at all. He was basically acting like a slut, just by walking. Something my Logie wouldn't do. He is shy, and even when it comes to sex, he is very shy. Something I always loved about him.

So why was my pants feeling a little too tight for my liking?

"See something you like, Newbie?" James purred as he now stood in front of me, his eyes on the front of my pants. He wasn't even hiding the fact he was doing so, it was like he didn't even care. Shameless of this inappropriate action.

I was married! Happily Married! And I was deeply in love with my husband. But, I couldn't deny this….Unusual attraction to this slutty man that I barely know…

I mean, isn't it normal to think other people are hot? Even if you are married. That doesn't mean you cheated, it just means you're human. Yeah, human. This means nothing. As long as I don't act on this, it'll be fine.

It's just like having a crush on a girl on a poster.

It means nothing.

"Leave me alone….Please." I gritted out the last words, because saying please is the last thing I wanted to say right now. But, he is the general's son. Which means I can't do anything too….Harsh.

Which only makes this situation ten times harder to deal with. I can't be harsh or too stern, but there is no way I'll make it seem like it's okay to hit on me.

"Hmmm…No. I like the sight I'm seeing right now…..It's sexy..." He continued to purr. But, this time, he took a step closer to me. Our bodies only a few inches apart from one another. And that only sent heat flooding through out my body. This, would be considered cheating. Well, if he stepped one step closer it would be.

Not to mention that we were surrounded by soldiers, and war was going on. This was not the time for romance. Especially for me, who is married. And has an amazingly hot and loving husband at home that probably misses me terribly.

"I-I'm married." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. Because it made James' smirk only get bigger, and he took that last move, which made our bodies come in contact with each others.

Now this was considered cheating….Nope. That was.

He just stuck his hand down my pants to stroke my surprisingly hard dick. I would be lying if it didn't send piercing white pleasure through out my body, but, that doesn't mean I wanted it.

I wanted the only person to touch me there and make me feel this way to be Logan. Only Logan.

And that is why I pushed him away, and I jogged down the field, not even looking back as I headed where the other soldiers were going. I didn't even care that my pants were now messed up, and I was sporting a hard-on.

I wasn't going to ruin my life over some Cocky, shameless guy that has a hot body.

I was going to come home to Logan, faithfully.

And that was a hell bent vow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Logan<em>**

I pulled up to the diner where me and Carlos had agreed to meet for lunch, Joe's Diner. Not my favorite place to eat, but it had a convenient location, close to both my, and Carlos's work. I was so excited, I could barely contain it. On the other hand, I was really very nervous also. I mean, I'm going to lunch with a decidedly good-looking guy who I'm trying extremely hard not to make a mistake with,while my husband is away in Iraq after he lied to me and tried to hide his involvement in the army.

Somewhat complicated, right? I walked into the diner with a jump in my step. The diner was a small restaurant, much like the ones you'd see near a highway or in a low-populated area. I immediately spotted Carlos sitting in a booth across the restaurant. He turned his head, and his eyes met mine. His eyes seemed to light up as he saw me. My nerve instantly began to fade away as I walked toward table. What am I worrying about? I am an adult man, who is completely capable of making right and moral decisions. I am the one who agreed to this challenge when I decided would, without a doubt, stay faithful to a man who is going to be thousands of miles away for a long period of time.

When I made that decision, I knew there would be difficulties and it is my responsibility to uphold my commitment to Kendall. As I approach the table, I realize that I am severely over-thinking this and I need to just enjoy lunch with a friend, and that's what I will do.

"Carlos!" I said happily.

"Hey Logan! How are you?"

"I'm good, still trying to deal with Kendall being gone, but I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm great! I'm glad you're feeling okay! I was kinda worried you might get depressed or something."

The conversation kept on going for a while, mostly keeping a happy and excited tone. I was feeling 500% better just from having this one lunch. Today with Carlos my worries just sort of melted away and I was able to enjoy a carefree, happy conversation.

After a while, I realized I was running out of time. I apologized and he wished me the best of luck and said that we should really do this again soon. I basically skipped out of the diner from excitement and the smile on my face was visible for miles.

But a worry was in the back of my mind...Why does this feel like more then a friendly relationship?

Why...Did I feel a connection?

This can't be happening.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**

_Hi Everyone,_

_Most Of You Know Me As Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, Others Know Me By My Name, Tawnee, And Few, Know Me As JoJo._

_But To All Of You, I Love You All The Same. As Friends, Or just Reviewers. I Love You All._

_And I'm Sad To Say This..._

_But For The Last Month, I've Tried To Write Or Even Edit Stories...But, I Just Can't Seem To Do Either. I've Tried Time After Time, Trust Me._

_But I Just Can't._

_And I realized..._

_That Maybe It's Best To Take A Break._

_For A while._

_Maybe A Month._

_Or Two._

_Till I can Actually Write._

_And Actually Want To Do It._

_Till Then..._

_This Is Goodbye For Me, From Writing._


	4. Chapter 5

Okay...I think some of you have misunderstood. I stated I will not be posting anymore stories. By transferring stories to teen wolf, Ill be finishing them. Once I finish a chapter, I'll re-write It back to BTR. See? I already spoken about this to a friend of Mine. I will not be making more stories on here afterwards. Once my stories are finished.

Sorry for the misunderstanding. And I would please ask if you have bad comments to say, to keep them to yourself.


End file.
